Stormy Seas
by Toadychan
Summary: MwuxKira, Oneshot — Shortly after the Archangel takes to Earth waters to continue their journey, a thunderstorm lets loose right above them. Who knew such a thing could scare a Coordinator?


**Title:** Stormy Seas  
**Author:** Megan G. aka Toadychan  
**Rating:** T (for minor language and sexual implications)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Series:** Gundam SEED  
**Pairing(s):** Mwu La Fllaga x Kira Yamato  
**Summary:** Shortly after the Archangel takes to Earth waters to continue their journey, a thunderstorm lets loose right above them. Who knew such a thing could scare a Coordinator?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the writing itself and any or all unrecognizable characters, people, places, etc., none of which are to be reused or reposted without my explicit permission.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Homosexual situations, shotacon. (Kira's age range doesn't bring shota to my mind, but he's still underage, so...)  
**Status:** Complete

**A/N:** This story was rewritten sometime in 2006, possibly early 2007 (I can't recall the date, and I forgot to post the redone version for a long time), and slightly revised in late 2008.

--------------------

Stormy Seas

For the last thirty minutes clouds of charcoal had been creeping into the peaceful night sky, and before long had managed to take the heavens over completely. They pelted the world below with heavy raindrops, while the darkness was momentarily split with bolts of lightning, thunder rumbling deeply in the wake of each flash. The black sea below was coerced into the fray by the fierce wind, tormenting the battleship that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the middle of the unexpected storm. The Archangel was rocked mercilessly by the large waves, not built for such conditions, robbing its passengers.

One passenger in particular was having more difficulty than most in enduring the weather.

Kira clutched his head with both hands, trying in vain to block out the racket from both ocean and sky. Lightning flashed again, illuminating his lonely room for a moment, followed by a crack of thunder that sounded as though the sky itself was splitting apart, quickly succeeded by a whimper from the Coordinator as he clamped a pillow tight against each ear.

Nobody knew that the amazing Strike pilot's worst fear was something as trivial as a thunderstorm. Kira thought himself utterly pathetic for being reduced to a shaking mess whenever Mother Nature threw a tantrum, so he hid his fear from everyone he knew; he never even told his best friends. He had fought in so many battles that raged just as loud, if not louder, than a storm without falling apart in the middle, yet he could never keep himself calm when the weather took a turn for the worse. In battle Kira was the one in control; he was the maker of the thunder claps and lightning strikes; but when it came to Mother Nature, it was she alone that was in control, and she was as unpredictable as any other woman Kira had ever known.

Another deafening boom, followed by another, and another. Kira was curled in on himself, hidden completely under the blankets, shaking all over. He kept telling himself to calm down, that he wasn't going to get hurt, that it would be over soon, but every time he managed to grasp a little bit of bravery it was shattered by another clap of thunder. His fear was magnified by the rocking of the ship, making him feel as though he were in the very middle of the storm itself, being pushed and pulled not by water but by the angry clouds; he felt as though a bolt of lightning could at any moment snake through his window and engulf him.

A particularly bright flash quickly followed by the loudest crack of thunder yet made Kira cry out in fright, the sound swallowed up by the storm. Without even realizing what he was doing, Kira jumped off of his bed and, blankets drawn tightly around him, took off running out of his room and down the hallway, completely unaware of where he was going. He only knew that he had to get away from the sound.

Kira ran aimlessly through dark corridor after dark corridor, the ship's lights having been turned off to conserve power, wanting to just run away from the storm. As long as he was moving, he might be able to escape.

He halted abruptly at a random door, suddenly frozen in place. The corridor that twisted to his right was suddenly illuminated, and Kira instinctively withdrew further into the blankets he still desperately clung to, looking wildly around himself in an attempt to recognize whose quarters he had stopped in front of. He didn't have time to figure it out as the expected crash of thunder suddenly boomed overhead, wrenching another panicked noise from the Coordinator, and he banged on the door as hard as he could, seeking refuge.

Out of all of the people that could have answered the door, Kira had not expected to see Lieutenant Commander Mwu La Fllaga wearing nothing but a towel tied loosely around his waist, blond hair sopping wet while his skin glistened with water.

"Kira? What—?" Mwu started, nonplussed. Out of all of the people that could have been banging on his door, he had not expected to see Kira Yamato—or rather, what was visible of him through the blankets wrapped tightly around his entire body and trailing along the floor.

Kira fumbled for words, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound incredibly stupid, while at the same time worrying about the next flash of lightning and its noisy successor. When it finally came, he couldn't hold back a cry, and simply turned pleading violet eyes on his superior officer.

"You're afraid of the storm?" the Lieutenant asked with slightly furrowed brows. The brunet nodded quickly.

Mwu wasn't sure what he should do. The whole comfort thing wasn't his strong suit, but he didn't want to be a jerk to the boy, so he stepped aside and gestured for Kira to enter his room. After a moment's hesitation, he did so.

The blond nervously ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back quickly as he realized it was still wet. He idly dried his hand on the towel around his waist, which reminded him of his current state of undress, and he suddenly found himself torn in two different directions. It was one of those moments where he imagined he should have two miniature versions of himself perched on his shoulders, one with a halo, the other a pair of horns.

Mwu had taken a liking to Kira from the moment they first met, and slowly began to develop feelings he supposed he shouldn't have for a sixteen-year-old boy. He struggled with himself for a long time, only to give in and accept that those feelings ran much deeper than he wanted them to, and that they weren't going to go away easily.

At the moment, part of him wanted very badly to take full advantage of the boy's current situation to perhaps distract him from the storm in a not-so-innocent way, while the other part of him was ashamed of himself for even thinking such a thing.

Either fortunately or unfortunately, the angel on his shoulder won.

"You can sit down if you want," Mwu nodded in the direction of his briefly-used bed. Kira looked at it uncertainly for a moment, then tentatively sat down on the edge, looking at the floor so his chocolate brown bangs hid his face from view.

The Lieutenant rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what he should do next. Kira looked so tense, but he didn't know how to go about comforting the boy without his mind falling into the gutter, where it seemed to be making itself quite at home. He decided on sitting down next to Kira, but with what Mwu thought was a respectable distance between them.

The following silence was decidedly awkward. Kira nervously fingered a loose thread on his blanket, while Mwu drummed his fingers against his leg.

Quite suddenly, the thunder decided to lash out again, and Kira jumped, instinctively drawing into the warm body next to him for safety. Mwu wrapped his arms around the teenager before his brain had a chance to stop his body's movement. Kira didn't pull away immediately, an action that tested Mwu's self-control, and when he finally did the Lieutenant didn't miss the blush that covered the boy's face as he turned his head away shyly. He couldn't help the grin that split his face.

"So, uh... How long have you been afraid of thunderstorms?" Mwu asked after schooling his expression, attempting to make conversation.

Kira didn't answer right away, and when he did his voice was soft and tentative. "Since I was little." He chanced a look at the older man out of the corner of his eye, expecting a negative reaction. He quickly turned his head away and mumbled, "I'm being stupid, I know."

Mwu was confused. "What makes you think you're being stupid?"

"Because," the brunet drew his knees into his chest, adjusting his blanket as he did so, "I'm sixteen and still afraid of thunderstorms."

"Kira, it doesn't matter how old you are. It's not stupid to be afraid of a storm. I understand how intimidating and unpredictable they can be, how small and vulnerable they can make you feel. I used to be afraid of them, too."

At this revelation Kira turned his head to look fully at Mwu, eyes searching. The blond offered a comforting smile.

"Yeah, but..." Kira self-consciously looked down again.

"But?" Mwu prompted.

"But you're not... a Coordinator. We're not supposed to be afraid of stupid things like thunderstorms."

Kira had always felt extremely insecure about what he was, though he made sure no one knew this fact. He was supposed to be some amazing, enhanced super being, above all other living creatures, but he felt like he didn't live up to such a title, like he was a kind of failed experiment. He knew he could do some things Naturals couldn't, but he never felt like he was truly worthy of the title of Coordinator—not that he enjoyed being one, considering most people feared him.

Mwu immediately reached out and took hold of Kira's chin, forcing the brunet to meet his eyes. Kira was taken aback at the seriousness in the blond's expression.

"What are you talking about? You're a sixteen-year-old teenage boy who's talented in certain things, just like everyone else. There is no, 'not supposed to be;' you are who you were meant to be, nothing less. 'Coordinator' is just a stupid title given to some people to unnecessarily single them out. Don't feel that you're supposed to be something that you're not. Be you, 'cause nobody else can be."

Kira didn't know what to make of the sudden change in the Lieutenant Commander. After a moment, his words sunk in fully, and the brunet couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. He suddenly felt like someone actually saw him as a normal person. In that moment, there were no Coordinators and Naturals, just he and Mwu, and that meant the world to Kira. He felt tears sting briefly behind his eyes, but he blinked them back, not wanting to fall apart more than the storm had already made him.

"Thank you," he said quietly, appreciation heavy in his voice.

Mwu's expression was still serious, though it had softened at Kira's gratitude. Without warning, he suddenly pulled the boy to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. Kira was startled at first, eyes wide as he tried to figure out what he should do with his own arms, then gradually relaxed. He finally decided on linking his arms loosely behind the blond's back, unsure if he should hold tighter. An incredible feeling of contentment flooded him, and he realized how safe and protected he felt wrapped in Mwu's arms. It was the comfort hiding under his blankets had not achieved.

Just as Kira was getting increasingly aware that he was pressed against an essentially naked Mwu, thunder struck out again, shattering the peace and making Kira jump unintentionally away from the embrace.

The awkward silence returned heavily as they avoided each other's eyes.

"Hey," Mwu started, an idea having suddenly occurred to him. "There was something I used to do when a thunderstorm hit." He stood up, adjusted his towel a little, and walked to the window. As he turned back to face Kira, he was pleased to see the boy's amethyst eyes flit quickly to Mwu's face from his hips, where they had presumably been looking since he stood up.

The brunet cleared his throat as he embarrassedly looked back to his lap. "And what would that be?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

Kira stood up uncertainly, leaving his blanket behind on the bed. He suddenly felt oddly naked without the comforter to hide in, but squared his shoulders and left it behind as he followed Mwu's path to the window.

Mwu rested an elbow on the window's edge, staring intently at the clouded sky. The Strike pilot followed the other's gaze, unsure what he was looking for, but remaining quiet all the same.

"There!" The blond pointed at a massive glowing streak that cut through the darkness, disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared. Kira automatically tensed in waiting. Mwu began to count.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five–" He put a comforting arm around the smaller's shoulders as the thunder hit, squeezing gently. When the noise subsided, inquisitive violet met with warm sky blue.

"We keep counting between lightning and thunder like that, and if we can count higher than before, that means the storm is moving away," Mwu explained with a gentle smile.

Kira blinked slowly, thinking it over in his mind. He remained quiet as he turned his eyes back to the window. The lightning appeared again, and this time the brunet counted aloud with Mwu. Just the same as before, five seconds later came the thunder. They repeated the count a few more times, and although they had yet to be able to get any higher, it was very comforting for Kira to be able to prepare himself for the next thunder crack. Mwu's arm still around his shoulders also helped a great deal.

"I'm getting a little cold now. Is it okay if I get dressed?" Mwu suddenly asked, eyes drifting from the window to Kira again.

"I hardly think you have to ask my permission to get dressed," Kira laughed a little, feeling considerably better. He began to notice that the Lieutenant Commander had a certain knack for lifting his spirits.

"Y'never know," Mwu winked at him, causing Kira to blush and look away.

The teenager didn't know how to reply to Mwu's innuendo, so he quickly turned back to the window. His eyes wandered briefly back to the blond as he strode across the room. It almost sounded like he was humming to himself as he collected the nightshirt and boxers folded nearby. It took a moment for him realize what Mwu was doing, but when he did he blushed profusely again.

"What are you doing!" Kira demanded, then quickly covered his mouth, shocked at how much more shrill and alarmed-sounding the question came out than he intended.

Mwu blinked innocently, hands still holding onto the towel barely around his waist anymore. "Huh? Oh, would you rather I change in the bathroom?" he jerked a thumb at the adjoined bathroom's door.

_What am I doing?_ The Strike pilot quickly looked at the ground, then turned his back to his superior officer to look out the window again. "N-No, it's fine. Go ahead."

Behind him, Mwu was barely containing his laughter. Kira wasn't so scared of the storm now, so why couldn't he play a little? He completely removed the towel and dropped it carelessly to the floor. Just in case a certain pair of amethyst eyes turned his way again, the Lieutenant decided to play it up a little. He reached up in a long, lissome stretch, feeling his muscles tense beneath his fair skin. He wasn't ashamed of his body.

Kira couldn't believe Mwu's actions. He was doing that deliberately. _Or am I just being perverted?_ he wondered, biting his lip. The blond man just looked so... good. Kira couldn't help glancing at his superior officer out of the corner of his eye. Suppressed emotions bubbled in the pit of his stomach, making him uncomfortable. It was like Mwu had him under a spell. The way he slipped the blue boxer shorts gracefully over his hips, how his arms worked in pulling the white and blue T-shirt down to cover his chiselled torso, the way that perfect body would feel under Kira's hands...

"You okay, kid?" Mwu asked with an amused smile. The teenager's face was red and he seemed to be trying very hard not to look at Mwu.

"Fine," Kira replied briefly.

_Why in hell did I think that? I came so close to actually reaching out and touching him._ Kira rested his elbow on the windowsill, putting his chin in his hand and closing his eyes. _I really should just go back to my room–_

Thunder struck at the same time Mwu rested a hand on his shoulder, making him jump, yelp, and nearly run out of the room. Mwu sensed Kira's attempt to flee and blocked his path, grasping both of Kira's arms firmly. That gentle seriousness he held earlier returned as he again lifted Kira's chin so he could look into his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave," Mwu admitted quietly, voice full of sincerity.

Kira didn't know what to say or do. It indeed felt as though the Lieutenant had cast a spell on him, strengthening his power over Kira even as they looked into each other's eyes.

Mwu La Flaga was so much more than what you saw upon first, or even second glance. He had a tendency to make bad jokes at the worst times, and seemed to have a bad habit of flirting too much, but underneath that casual outer layer he was also sweet, caring, kind, gentle, loving, and just so much _more_. He was there when you needed him, he knew just how to comfort you—and it certainly didn't hurt that he had one hell of a body and gorgeous eyes.

Kira didn't know whether it was because of his thoughts or the spell or something else entirely, but he smiled. A genuinely content smile that only a few people had ever seen. And then he did something completely out of character: he leaned up and captured Mwu's lips with his own.

Mwu seemed stunned still for a moment, taken completely by surprise. He had never expected Kira to make the first move. He quickly pulled himself out of the shock and kissed back, trying not to let his suppressed longing take over him and scare the boy away.

It was gentle at first, intimate and thankful and curious, and then Mwu tested Kira with a little more force and passion, making his feelings known. He had imagined several scenarios that lead to his first kiss with Kira, but none of them happened at all like the real thing. For one, in his imagination Mwu had always initiated them, and for another, they weren't nearly as good. Kira wasn't highly skilled, but it was his lips moving against Mwu's, and it felt perfect and right.

When they pulled away the brunet quickly looked down at the floor, short of breath.

Mwu couldn't help smiling. "Wow," he breathed, unmoving from his position, hands still holding Kira's arms. The Coordinator looked up to read Mwu's eyes.

"Was that... Should I not have done that?" Kira asked.

"Not unless you didn't mean it. That would just be cruel," Mwu smirked.

The brunet offered him a small smile. "I meant it."

"Then you definitely should have done that," the older man laughed, wrapping his arms lovingly around Kira and burying his face in the boy's hair. He inhaled the scent that was Kira Yamato, something like a mix of cinnamon and autumn, and couldn't help thinking that he was most definitely in love. He smiled into Kira's hair as he felt the Coordinator's arms encircling his waist in return.

"Thank you," Mwu whispered.

"I should be thanking you."

"Then let's compromise, and thank the thunderstorm." He listened as Kira chuckled in his ear, relishing in the sound. "Stay here tonight?"

"Gladly. Just don't expect to get into my pants so soon."

Mwu laughed in response, turning his head to kiss Kira's neck. "All in good time, love."

Lightning struck and thunder clapped and, for the first time in Kira's memory, he wasn't afraid.

_End._


End file.
